


Never Let Me Go

by SaberWolfxvi



Category: Fleurmione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, FxF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberWolfxvi/pseuds/SaberWolfxvi
Summary: A prompt I was given based off the song Never Let Me Go by Florence and the Machine.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Fractured Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is prompt I received from one of my friends on tumblr a few years ago that I'm just now posting on a site other than tumblr. Hope you enjoy :3

The corridors of Hogwarts were barely recognizable now. Statues broken along with the still bodies of Death Eaters and friends alike. She wanted to feel sad, to close the eyes of the classmates and allies who stared off into Oblivion. Hermione wanted to pay her respects, but she didn’t have time. A bright red light flew past her face, so close it singed the skin on her cheek, and she countered so swiftly that she didn’t remember what curse she used to incapacitate the Snatcher to her left.

She _did not_ have time for this. There was a nauseating twang in her stomach as her head caught fire and her eyes squeezed shut to try and null the pain that was overwhelming her being. She didn’t have time.

“Hermione?!” Automatically her wand sang through the air like a saber and trained on the voice that had called out to her. “Easy, girl!” She began to recognize the voice as it spoke again, breaking through the ringing in her ears. “Hermione, aren’t you supposed to be with Harry?!”

“I don’t have time for this, Neville!” Her house mate’s hands were up in surrender as she lowered her wand and turned to start running again.

“Wait!” The tall boy grabbed her by the arm and she had the strongest urge to stun him and start running again. “Hermione, they’ve fallen back! We’re supposed to be regroupin’ to the Great Hall.”

“Do you know where Fleur is?” She asked suddenly as she looked into dark eyes that almost matched her own and Neville blinked rapidly a few times before shaking his head. “Then let me go, Neville, or by Merlin I will hex you!” 

“Why’re you looking for her?” He asked as Hermione ripped her arm out of his grasp and continued on her unknown path. Neville called after her again, but Hermione ignored him. She didn’t know where she was going, but her feet were leading her somewhere. Something was wrong and she didn’t have time to analyze it like her brain wanted. She just followed. 

“Fleur.” Her voice was soft as she ran past the splintered door and into the courtyard, down the path that led to the lake. Outside of the castle, it was quiet, eerily quiet, and still dark as the moon hung low in the starless sky. Besides the obvious marring of her surroundings, it seemed as if there wasn’t a war going on. She ran past Hagrid’s demolished hut and the trees blurred around her.

Her lungs were burning as she jumped over a dead log and saw a few of the Aurors combing for the bodies of their comrades. Her mind ignored all of this. The pull in her body was getting stronger as her nerves began to hum. The only thing that pulled her back to reality was the splash of icy water that soaked through her shoes as she reached the edge of the lake. Hermione inhaled sharply, as if she’d never taken a breath in her life. Her dark eyes scanned the expanse of land around her.

Trees were broken, craters were blown into the earth, and the smell of blood and burning flesh was all around in the air. But Hermione wasn’t paying attention to any of that. Desperately, she began to search the edge of the lake and out over its dark waters. The surface was like glass and Hermione wished she could just walk on the surface, but if anyone was in the lake, they had long sunk to the bottom.

_Here…_

The brunette spun around as a soft breeze wrapped around her and shattered the moonlight reflecting off of the water. That’s when she saw it. The silhouette of a body pulling itself slowly out of the water, disturbing the façade of peace. Her wand was clenched tight in her hand as she ran towards the shadow. Coughing filled the air as the figure fell onto their back as their body escaped the clutches of the lake and gasped hungrily for oxygen.

Hermione was not a religious person, or spiritual in any way. She depended on knowledge and analysis, but at that moment, she prayed. Prayed to any god that was listening to her that the body she was running towards, was Fleur. That she was alive. That this pull in her chest wasn’t a foreboding sign.

“Fleur?” The brunette called out tentatively as she was less than ten feet from the silhouette. “Fleur, is that you?” There was no answer, just the raspy intake of air and the sounds of the rocks shifting under the figure. “Lumos.”

The Brightest Witch of her Age, that’s what people called her. Harry Potter’s best friend. But as soon as the light of her wand bathed over the silver blonde hair that was drenched in blood, she was none of those things. She didn’t care about Harry, her mind could not function rationally as she dropped her wand and fell to her knees.

“Oh, Merlin…” She breathed as one blue eye barely opened and looked up at the brunette.

“H-Hermi-” Fleur’s body shook from her coughing fit and Hermione cringed as she moved to cradle the part-Veela on her lap, her arms instinctively cradling her head. As the assault calmed, a weak chuckle took its place and Hermione looked down at the woman in her arms. “I really fucked up this time, mon coeur. Oui?”

“Shut up.” Hermione chastised gently as she removed Fleur’s wand from her cold hands and lit it. A soft gasp escaped the brunette’s throat as she saw the extent of the Veela’s injuries. Clad in black, she couldn’t tell if her clothes were drenched in blood or just water. But the rips and burns to the cloth gave her the view of the gashes and bruises that scarred once flawless skin. “Who?” Fleur flinched slightly as her one good eye opened fully and looked up at Hermione. “Who did this to you?”

“Would you believe it was Bill?” The blonde answered weakly as another sardonic chuckle escaped her lips. “I think…I think he still holds a...what’s it’s called? _Une rancune._ ”

“A grudge…” The younger witch whispered as her brow furrowed and her mind finally returned to her. She waved the wand slowly over Fleur’s body and began chanting the healing spells that were second nature to her now. “He would hold onto something like that.”

“Can you blame him?” Fleur muttered as she visibly relaxed and closed her eye. “I broke his heart.” Hermione shook her head and gently combed her fingers through blood stained locks that were still as smooth as satin, letting the hand rest on the Veela’s abdomen. 

“I did too, Fleur.” She sighed. “It wasn’t just you.” A small smile broke loose on the Veela’s lips as her cold hand gently covered Hermione’s that was resting on her stomach. 

“I don’t recall you canceling the wedding, Hermione.” There were voices sounding behind them and Hermione whipped her head around to see the white lights of wands flitting erratically in the darkness. Fleur tilted her head back and saw them as well before looking up at the brunette. “Get out of here.”

“No, Fleur.” Hermione answered firmly as she gently removed herself from the blonde. “They can help you.”

“There is no help for me, ma belle.” The Veela hissed. “Leave me and go. If they find out that you’ve-”

“Who’s there?!” Hermione stood and put her hands up as if to stop the figures from approaching. “Stop! It’s Hermione Granger.” She shouted and three of the six lights lowered while the others continued to draw nearer. “Please, she’s injured and needs help.” Her dark brown eyes glanced down frantically at Fleur, who had tried to roll onto her stomach, but was still on her right side, neck craned to look at the Aurors. “Please.”

Mr. Weasley was the one who stepped forward and stopped Robards, the Head of the Auror Office, from advancing any further. Hermione stared at him, eyes begging to help her before glancing back down at Fleur. There was a gentle sorrow, an apathy, as Arthur walked over to her and laid a heavy hand on her shoulder. He looked far older than she remembered, the war had weathered him and he sighed heavily as he shook his head.

“You know we can’t heal Death Eaters, Hermione.” His gaze fell onto Fleur at that moment, who had opted to turn over onto her back and chuckled. “I know you want to believe she isn’t what she is, but she’s a traitor. We can’t trust her.”

“She’s incapacitated!” Hermione shouted as she saw Robards’s hand flinch slightly and tighten around his wand. “She’s not a threat right now.” Her eyes fell back frantically to Arthur. “Mr. Weasley, please, she needs medical attention.”

“I’m sorry, Hermione.” He muttered softly as he lowered his gaze. “She will be taken prisoner in her current condition.” Arthur turned to walk away as Hermione’s brow hardened and she clenched her hands into fists, realizing then that her wand was gone. Her eyes darted back and forth as she looked over her shoulder and saw it a few feet to her left. 

x—x

_Hermione sat, fidgeting in the living room of the Burrow. Muffled arguing in the next room made her anxious. A deep, rage filled voice and a higher pitched, calmer one that sang softly through the walls and into her ears as she tried to focus on anything but the voices. Harry and Ron were sitting with her, or across from her rather, Harry looking anywhere but her, and Ron, glaring intensely._

_“Are either of you going to say something?” She asked finally, unable to take the deathly silence any longer. “You’re just…sitting there!” Harry flinched slightly as Ron huffed and looked away._

_“I s’pose,” Harry started as he scratched the back of his head and sighed. “We don’t really know what to say, ‘Mione. This is, a bit of a shock.”_

_“_ **_A bit of a shock_ ** _?” Ron mocked as he flung forward and slammed his hands down onto his knees. “I think that’s a bit of an understatement, mate.” He turned and his pale blue eyes were a murky grey as they narrowed on Hermione’s form. “Are you pleased with yaself?”_

_Hermione flinched slightly at the bite in her friend’s tone and ducked her head slightly. She’d seen Ron upset before, but this was different. Here she was, only seventeen and ruining someone’s life, or several people’s lives. Harry moved and put a steadying hand on Ron’s shoulder before the red head stood violently and walked away, pacing slowly._

_“We’re just confused, Hermione.” Harry said gently as he looked at her with an apologetic smile. “I mean, a few months ago, Bill and Fleur were the happiest couple I’d ever seen, and you…you were still-” His emerald eyes glanced at the pacing form of Ron before he adjusted his glasses and sighed. “We are just trying to get a handle on things.”_

_“So am I, Harry.” The brunette answered as she combed her fingers through her wavy locks. “I…I didn’t plan this. It just…it just happened.”_

_“Just happened?!” Ron intervened again as he stalked towards her, his face red with fury. “You are ruining my brother’s life!”_

_“Easy,” The bespectacled teen warned as he stood and grabbed Ron by the arm and the red head shrugged him off. “It’s not her fault, Ron.”_

_“She’s a homewrecker!” The red head fumed as he took a step towards the seated brunette and she flinched under his radiating anger before she shut her eyes. “She’s just a lying bitch!”_

_Ron didn’t see, nor did anyone for that matter, but they heard the resounding slap that silenced the room and Hermione was staring up at the blonde in front of her. Ron was gob smacked as his hand went up to hold the burning skin of his left cheek. Harry was staring as Bill stood behind Fleur with his hand massaging his forehead._

_“If you ever,” Fleur seethed as she took a step forward and Ron back tracked. “Speak to her in that tone of voice again, I will curse you into next year, Ronald Weasley.” Her blue eyes were narrowed and tinged with gold flecks as Ron swallowed hard. “Is that clear?”_

_Ron just nodded slowly as Fleur turned and crouched in front of Hermione, her eyes softened, but gold still glittered faintly in her irises. Her hand reached out and gently smoothed down Hermione’s hair before ghosting over her cheek. The brunette calmed immediately at her touch and released a heavy sigh before closing her eyes._

_“Are you all right, mon ange?” Fleur whispered and Hermione nodded before opening her eyes, offering a small smile. “Do not let him get to you, Hermione. This was inevitable, neither of us had control over it.”_

_“I know, I know.” Hermione nodded again and looked into Fleur’s soothing gaze. “It’s just…it’s hard when I’m ruining a relationship.” Fleur had explained the bonding several times now in the past four months. How she had no control over it and that it was sporadic. Her feelings might not have manifested until Hermione was mature or ready to be with Fleur._

_“I am sorry, mon coeur.” The part-Veela sighed as she leaned forward to gently rested her forehead against the shorter woman’s. “It will get easier with time. I promise.” Fleur moved forward to gently embrace her with a contented sigh. “I will never let you go, Hermione.”_

x--x

“And if she dies from her injuries?” The brunette’s voice was broken slightly as she tried to hold back the rage that was building in her body. “You won’t help her, even then?” Arthur paused slightly before continuing to walk towards the other Aurors. 

Robards, and another woman, moved forward, past Hermione towards the supine form of Fleur Delacour. Hermione stood frozen, still watching Arthur Weasley disappear into the black void of the forest with the three other figures, before whipping around when she heard a sharp hiss ring into the night air. The Aurors had grabbed Fleur underneath her arms and yanked her to her feet.

“You’re hurting her!” She argued as she summoned her wand and moved towards the blonde. “Please, let me heal her more serious injuries, she’ll be no use to you if she can’t testify against others.”

“Stand back, Miss Granger.” Robards growled as he glared down at her, a large gash marring his left cheek. “She’ll be put in the dungeons for now and she’ll be dealt with then this all over.” Fleur grunted in pain as the woman jerked her, coaxing her to move forward when she could barely move at all. 

“Then let me take her.” Hermione pleaded as she followed the Aurors. “Please, I know her, I can-”

“We know _exactly_ how well you know Miss Delacour, Miss Granger.” Robards cast her a nasty glare over his shoulder and scowled. “You will not be allowed to be near this…woman, while she is in custody, is that understood? Or we will suspect you of treason as well.”

Hermione froze at the threat and halted as she watched the two drag Fleur towards the tree line. The sun was barely starting to light the sky a light lavender. If there hadn’t been a battle in progress, Hermione would’ve found the sight quite beautiful. If only.

“Stop.” She said firmly as she stalked after the figures and clenched her wand in her fist. “Please, I’m asking you to stop.” Robards sighed as she dropped Fleur roughly and her body jerked from still being held on her one side. 

“I’ve had about enough of your arguments, Miss Granger.” He said as she turned towards her. This time Hermione didn’t hesitate as she raised her wand and spoke the stunning spell. The female Auror dropped Fleur to grasp for her own wand, a mistake that would lead to the same fate as Fleur stood fully and wrapped her arm around the woman’s neck until she passed out.

“You could move all this time?” Hermione asked as she looked at Fleur who wiped the blood from her mouth and glanced up at the brunette. “What? Were you just going to let them lock you up in the castle then?”

“I was planning on killing them once I got out of your sight.” Fleur answered with a small shrug as she silently summoned her wand and sighed heavily before holstering it on her forearm. She glanced at Hermione again who had one eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips in a chastising expression. “Really, Hermione, you didn’t expect me to actually go with them?”

“I expected you to at least stun, not kill.” The Gryffindor countered while folding her arms over her chest. 

“I didn’t kill her, did I?” The Veela motioned to the unconscious woman on the ground and then back to Hermione, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

“What?”

“You’re just so adorable when you pout.” She mused as Hermione, if possible, pouted even more and furrowed her brow before turning her back to the blonde and stalking off in the opposite direction the Aurors and Arthur had appeared. “Where are you going, mon ange?” 

“Somewhere you’ll be safe from either side until this battle is over.” The brunette answered as she breached the tree line and headed deeper into the forest. “You need to keep your head low for a while.”

“Says the girl who’s protecting a known Death Eater.” Hermione spun at Fleur’s words and the Veela almost ran into her before she was met with a withering glare. 

“I’m protecting my mate.” Hermione growled as she looked into sapphire eyes that softened with a nod from Fleur. “I don’t know why you betrayed us, Fleur, and honestly, I’m not sure I want to know.” The younger witch turned and began walking again. “But as long as you’re still…as long as you’re still my Fleur, my mate. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” 


	2. Heavy Choice to Make

_ Fleur was pacing in the basement of Grimmauld Place, she hadn’t heard from Hermione in almost two weeks and her inner Veela was almost frantic at this point. She needed to know Hermione was safe, needed to know her mate was still alive after what her Grandmother had conveyed to her from France. She needed to know. _

_ “Fleur?” The blonde’s head jerked up to see Lupin descending the stairs with a piece of paper clutched in his hand. _

_ “Is that from Hermione?” She asked as she briskly moved towards him, hope filling her chest, and then fading away to see the defeated look on his face. “What is it?” _

_ “The Death Eaters,” Lupin said softly as she sat on the stairs and shook his head. “They…infiltrated the castle. Dumbledore is dead.”  _

_ “Where is Hermione?” The Veela bristled as she moved towards Lupin and gently grabbed his shoulders. “Remus…Where is Hermione? Is she safe?” _

_ “We don’t know yet.”  _

x—x

Fleur flinched when she stepped in a rut in the forest and rolled her ankle. As if she didn’t have enough injuries, why not add sprained ankle to the list? She hissed softly as she rotated it a few times and noticed Hermione had stopped walking, doubling back towards her. 

“Are you all right?” She asked as the blonde leaned up against a tree to try and inhale as much oxygen as she could. Regardless that she could move her limbs and her muscles obeyed, her body was still bruised, still sore from the open cuts and burns all over her body. The marks of curses that could only be healed with advanced healing magic. 

“Just a little tired.” She answered as she looked out over the lake and sighed. The sun was peeking over the mountains and ignited the surface of the lake with a bright, warm light that she so desperately wished to feel. “Can we take a moment?”

“Fleur, we have to keep moving.” Hermione said gently as she shook her head. “We need a secluded place to wait this out.”

“Hermione,” The blonde sighed as she looked into warm brown orbs. “You and I both know that even if we could find that place, neither of us would stay there. I need to get back to Him, and you need to go back to Harry, to your friends.”

“You’re all that matters right now, Fleur.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do!” Hermione argued as she moved closer and glared at the blonde. “What will I do without you? If you die…if I go back and help Harry, they won’t show you mercy if you’re caught and I’m not with you.”

“They won’t show me any mercy anyways, mon amour.” 

“I love you.” The brunette said firmly as she grabbed the Veela by the collar of her robes and pulled her close. “I will not let anything happen to you now. Not after everything we did so we could be together.”

Fleur’s gaze softened as she put her hands over Hermione’s and squeezed gently. This was not how she imagined the last battle would be. She thought she would be with her friends, her comrades in arms, not on the opposing side. Fleur never thought things would escalate the way they had.

“Je t’aime, Hermione.” She sighed as she gently cupped the shorter girl’s face and closed her eyes. It had been too long since she’d felt the touch of her beloved, and the spark alone almost burned her. “I want you to know, everything I’ve done, even to this point, I’ve done to keep you safe.”

“And I’m returning the favor.” Hermione breathed as she leaned up on her toes to press her lips against Fleur’s gently. A soft sigh escaped the Veela’s throat as she reciprocated slowly, savoring the taste and feel of her mate. The brunette pulled away to look into Fleur’s eyes before exhaling slowly. “I’m not letting them take you away from me.”

Fleur sighed slowly, letting the feel of Hermione’s fingers against her neck soothe her. She’d never told her mate why she had switched sides, why she needed to join the dark, and she didn’t want to have to tell her. Besides, Hermione might not even believe her. 

“No one is going to take me from you, Hermione.” She assured as she caressed Hermione’s cheek with her thumb. “But I can’t go back.”

“Why, Fleur?” The brunette queried as she took a step back and shook her head. “Why did you leave in the first place?” Instead of answering, Fleur furrowed her brow and moved past Hermione to continue walking. “Fleur, answer me! Why did you betray us?”

“I thought you didn’t want to know?” Fleur hissed as she ignored the ache in her body and the call of her mate that was ringing harshly in her ears, demanding to be heard. “It’s done, Hermione, it happened and it’s done.”

“I changed my mind and it’s not done, Fleur Delacour.” The blonde chuckled as her mate chastised her before she heard the tone in Hermione’s voice. “I am your mate, tell me why you joined the Death Eaters, Fleur. Tell me why you betrayed us!” Fleur moved forward and grabbed Hermione’s shoulders.

“Because I have to protect you!”

x—x

_ “You’re sure about this?” Fleur hissed as she circled the Pensieve floating idly in front of her. “You’re sure that is going to happen?” _

_ “Le voyant eez not capable of tromperie, petit oiseau.” Her Grandmother said firmly as she sat in her wooden chair opposite of Fleur’s pacing. “Zey are zee most accurate form of seeing zee future. And I would not lie to you about somezing so important.” _

_ Fleur paused and ran an anxious hand through her silvery locks. She glanced at her Grandmother again, trying to see any fault in her features. But there was none. Her pale blue eyes were stern and steady as they eyed the young Veela pacing. She wasn’t lying. _

_ “So what am I supposed to do?” The young Delacour questioned in a raspy voice. “I need to protect her.” _

_ “Fleur…je suis desole.” The elder sighed as she shook her head and her white hair shone in the sun. “Ma cherie, zere is no’zing you can do for ‘er. She is destined to die in zee final battle, you will not be zere to save ‘er.” _

_ “ _ **_NO_ ** _!” Fleur whipped around to stare at the elder, gold gleaming in her dark blue irises as she clenched her jaw and balled her hands into fists. “I will not accept this! I will not let her die! I am  _ **_always_ ** _ with her!” _

_ “You ‘ave no control over zis!” Her grandmother hissed as her brow furrowed and she dug her nails into the arms of the chair. “Zee future is set, zere is no way to save ‘Ermione.” Fleur turned away, nails digging into her palms as she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly before releasing it. She slowly turned back around to face her elder with conviction in her golden eyes. _

_ “There is always a way.” The Veela tried to calm her rage as she felt the familiar itching on the back of her neck and shoulders blades, her feathers threatening to bloom if she did not take control. “And I  _ **_will_ ** _ find it.” _

x—x

Fleur walked silently, Hermione following in kind. There wasn’t much else to say after her confession. After she told her mate that the only reason she had joined the dark was to make sure Hermione wouldn’t die. The forest was lighting up slowly, maybe twenty minutes had passed since the ordeal on the lakefront, but it seemed like years. She was tired, of everything.

“Fleur.” Hermione had been trying to talk to her in intervals. When the blonde refused to answer, she would wait a few minutes in silence before speaking again. “Please, can’t we talk about this?”

“There is nothing to talk about, Hermione.” Fleur answered firmly as she stepped over a rotting log and sighed before stopping, rubbing the back of her neck slowly to ease her tension. “You know why I did it, I will do anything to protect you.” 

“But joining Him?” The brunette seethed as Fleur turned and faced her mate. “Was that really the best idea?”

“I said anything, ma belle,” The Veela continued and stared directly into her lover’s eyes. “And I meant it. I will and would do anything to keep you safe. And joining them was the only way I could make sure of it.”

Hermione just shook her head and combed her fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner. This was not what she expected to hear when her mate confessed to joining the Death Eaters. She thought perhaps, Fleur had infiltrated them, much like Snape had in the past. To help them the Order take them down from the inside, or have some idea of what their plans were, but it was nothing like that. Fleur had betrayed the Order simply to protect Hermione.

“What if He asked you to kill Harry.” Hermione asked suddenly as she looked up and watched the blonde blink rapidly at the question. “What if He asked you to kill one of the Weasleys? Or Kingsley, or McGonagall? What if He asked you to kill me?”

“You know I would never harm you.” Fleur countered as she narrowed her eyes, appalled that Hermione would even think such a thing. 

“And what about the others I mentioned?” This wasn’t Fleur. That’s what Hermione kept telling herself. Fleur Delacour would never harm someone without good reason. So her joining the Death Eaters didn’t make sense. There was no reason for her to hurt the allies of the Order or any of the members, no reason other than because Voldemort ordered her to. “Would you do it?”

“If it protected you…” The Veela paused to stare hardheartedly into Hermione’s dark orbs and the brunette shuddered slightly at the fortitude she saw glistening in dark sapphires. “I would kill everyone here if I knew it would save you.” 

“Fleur-”

“No, Hermione!” Fleur growled as she moved forward and grasped the brunette again by the shoulders. “You are my mate, my life! If I knew it would save you, I would kill everyone on this earth to keep you alive.” She shook her head and felt the pin pricks on the back of her neck. “You said I was all that mattered, but I know you wouldn’t betray your friends if you had to. If it was the only way. For me, there is nothing else, no one else I can see but you.”

Hermione was staring into cold, blue eyes that had gold rimming dilated pupils. This was the Veela that was being over protective. The Veela in Fleur’s blood that was driving her to do whatever it took to protect her mate. The Veela that Hermione still didn’t understand.

“This isn’t you, Fleur.” The brunette whispered as she slowly, cautiously, moved towards the frustrated part-Veela. “I know…I know you’re worried about me, and I know you’d do whatever it took to keep me safe, but how do you know this is the way to save me?”

Fleur glanced at Hermione as she continued to massage her neck, trying to rid herself of the annoying sensation of her feathers trying to break her skin. This was not the time to change, to loser her control over her emotions. The last thing she needed was to lose her temper, to shift and draw attention to herself and Hermione. 

“It was the only way I found to help, mon amour.” Fleur sighed as she turned her back to the brunette once more. “There was no other way, and believe me, I looked.”

Hermione opened her mouth to argue until she heard the sounds of twigs snapping and heavy foot falls to the left. Fleur immediately turned and grabbed the brunette by the arms before pulling her down behind some brush. There were a few joyous voices, voices that didn’t belong in the forest, nor to any Auror or student Fleur recognized. Then there was the cackling, and the Veela could never mistake that horrid laugh.

“Bellatrix.” The blonde hissed and Hermione felt the grip on her arm tighten as the Veela clenched her jaw. “Stay down, mon coeur.” The younger witch did as she was told as she peeked out through the foliage to see Voldemort walking with a few of his followers and Hagrid, who was bound by the neck by thick, heavy ropes. Bellatrix Lestrange was dancing merrily in front and laughing manically as they marched through the forest.

Fleur growled softly until she saw the deranged witch stop and turn in their direction. Was it possible that woman could sense her? The Veela made a split decision and snatched Hermione wand from her hand before hoisting her up from behind the brush. The procession stopped and stared, wands drawn as the young Death Eater came into view.

“Fleur!” Hermione squeaked as she was pulled up and drawn out of their cover. “What the hell are y-”

“I’ve been searching everywhere for you.” Fleur muttered roughly as she narrowed her eyes and channeled her energy into her demeanor. Voldemort was the one to turn and glare down at her as she walked up the hill, Hermione in tow. Bellatrix was staring, almost hungrily at her as she bound forward.

“You’ve captured my little Muddy!” She mused as she stopped in front of Hermione and grabbed her roughly by the chin. Fleur bristled, but held her emotions back before locking eyes with the Dark Lord. 

“No, not you, Hermione.” Hagrid sighed as he lowered his head and his shoulder fell significantly. 

“Calm yourself, Bellatrix.” He hissed and immediately the woman looked over her shoulder and nodded before making her way back to the group. “I’m glad to see you’re still alive, Delacour. Tell me, how did you manage to capture that girl?”

“She’s in love with me.” The Veela’s voice was cold and collected as she pulled Hermione forward towards the crowd of Death Eaters. “It wasn’t hard.” Several people chuckled as they muttered slang and insults under their breaths, and Fleur was silently taking note of every one. 

“HARRY!” Hermione screamed as she lurched forward and in her surprise, Fleur lost her grip on her. “No, Harry! Y-you can’t be…” Fleur’s gaze followed to where Hermione was moving, towards Hagrid, who had a limp figure in his arms.

“I assure you, girl,” Voldemort smirked as Hermione was restrained by Narcissa Malfoy. “Your…savior, is dead.”

Fleur’s eyes narrowed as her jaw threatened to drop open. Harry Potter was dead. Her mind snapped back to attention when Hermione cried out in pain and saw Bellatrix holding her by the hair. The Veela tensed before striding over and grabbing the woman’s arm to hold her still.

“She is my prisoner.” Fleur growled as she stared into the black eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. “She is mine to do with as I please, and I want her unharmed, for now.” Bellatrix looked murderous as she opened her mouth to retort before Voldemort’s cynical laugh began to ring through the air.

“I knew it was a good idea to let this Veela join our ranks!” He spoke jovially as he moved towards Bellatrix and put a hand on her shoulder, silently commanding her obedience. The woman scowled before releasing Hermione and Fleur grabbed her arm once again. “She has the gall to challenge my most loyal follower.” His void filled eyes fell on Fleur at that moment and the Veela stared back steadily. “I have great expectations of you, Fleur Delacour.”

“Thank you, Master.” She spoke as she bowed her head slightly and glanced at Hermione who was still staring, wide eyed, at her friend’s lifeless body. 

“Bring her with us.” The Dark Lord crooned as he addressed his followers once more. “It will break their spirit to see two of their…trio, defeated.” Fleur just nodded as she fell back and the mass of followers moved past her. With of wave of her wand, she bound Hermione’s hands and moved her forward after Hagrid. Her blue eyes glanced forward as she saw Narcissa look back with a cold glare.

x—x

_ “You do realize what will happen if he discovers you?” Narcissa Malfoy never struck Fleur as a caring person, but she was a mother. Her cold, hard eyes told of a story Fleur would never know, and honestly, she didn’t really care to. “Is she really worth it?” _

_ “Is your son worth it?” Fleur countered calmly as they sat in Malfoy Manor, secluded in the den where the doors could be shut and there was a chance of privacy. Narcissa glowered at Fleur before giving her a single nod. “I would die for her.” _

_ “And you just might, child.” The woman sighed as she sipped her tea and looked out the window. “I wanted so much more for Draco, and I know, this is not for him. It’s not for me either.” _

_ “You sure seem the epitome of elitism to me, Mrs. Malfoy.” The Veela replied calmly as she dropped a cube of sugar into her tea and watched it dissolve. “I’m sorry that your…reputation, seems to be driven by your husband’s actions.” _

_ Narcissa just continued to stare out the window as droplets of rain began to rap against the glass. She seemed empty, almost hollow to the blonde as she watched the elder woman’s features. Fleur had only been a Death Eater for a month before Narcissa approached her and questioned her motives. But it wasn’t hard to read Mrs. Malfoy’s emotions, her façade being stable to everyone around her except Fleur. Reading emotions, that was a Veela’s talent. _

_ “I just want all of this to end.” Narcissa turned to Fleur and sighed, her eyes giving up the slightest bit of sadness before closing. “I don’t care at this point who wins, I just want my son to survive and to live a long, happy life.” Fleur set down her tea delicately and leaned forward to look Narcissa directly in the eyes.  _

_ “Then you and I are fighting for the same thing, Mrs. Malfoy.” She said quietly as she reached out and laid her hand over Narcissa’s. “We can help one another.”  _

x—x

“Forgive me, Hermione.” She whispered, but the brunette wasn’t listening. Her head was hung, tears streaming down her cheeks as they slowly made their way back to the castle. The sun was rising now, lighting the grey sky enough that it was breaching the thick canopy of the forest. 

This wasn’t how things were supposed to happen. Not once during this war did Fleur ever think that Harry was going to die. 


	3. Sinner Like Me

_ “Are you sure you’re all right, ‘Mione?” Harry asked as she sat down on the sofa in the common room next to his friend. “I know…that was a lot to take in, for everyone.” Hermione chuckled scathingly as she glanced over at Harry and sighed. _

_ “I just ruined a relationship, Harry.” She shook her head and let it fall into her hands. “How do you think I’m feeling? If Ron doesn’t hate me…” A heavy sigh escaped her lungs again. “I just wish it didn’t have to be like this.” _

_ “Hey,” The boy moved closer and wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulders in a soothing manner. “Don’t worry about Ron, or the Weasleys, they’ll get over it.” Hermione shrugged and chuckled lowly again. “It’s…odd, to say the least, to see you and Fleur together, I mean. But, in the short time I’ve seen you with her, I’ve never seen you happier. Not even in the library. And no matter what Ron decides, or anyone else, I will support you and Fleur.” _

_ Hermione laughed and gently nudged the bespectacled teen with her shoulder. Ever since first year, Harry had always been kind to her, even when he barely knew her. Even when she was the insufferable know it all that she knew she was in her younger years. Harry Potter truly was her best friend. _

x—x

Hermione felt nothing. She heard nothing, she saw…nothing. She was walking, but she wasn’t controlling her feet. Fleur was the one supporting her weight with her hand on her upper arm. The brunette hadn’t even noticed that her hands were bound until they exited the forest and she brought her hands up to shield her eyes from the sunlight. 

Her dark eyes glanced at Harry’s head lolling over Hagrid’s arm and her heart began to ache as her stomach churned. She wanted to look up at Fleur, wanted to see an empathetic gaze from the woman she loved. There were so many things that Hermione wanted at that moment, but people in Hell wanted ice water. So she continued to watch her dead friend, his mouth open slightly and his glasses lens cracked. That’s what broke her.

“Please,” She whispered roughly as she finally took control of her body and moved towards Harry, only to be stopped by Fleur who gently jerked her back. “His…his glasses are broken. Please…” Hermione’s dark, sorrowful eyes looked to Fleur who refused to reciprocate the action. “H-he can’t see…his vision, it’s awful. Please…please, let me fix his glasses.”

Fleur finally looked down at the brunette with cold, hard eyes. Hermione searched for something, anything that was her Fleur, her mate. The woman she had fallen in love with the summer before her sixth year. The blonde narrowed her eyes before looking away and sighing. It was one thing to see her mate, her Hermione, so distraught over the death of Harry, but having her looking up with those eyes, begging her. It was too much.

“No.” Fleur didn’t dare say much else, lest her voice fail her as she tightened her grip on Hermione’s arm and urged her forward again.

There wasn’t much else to say after that. Hermione gasped as the blonde pushed her on and let her head fall again as she felt her body begin to shake with silent sobs. It broke her heart, but she couldn’t break, not yet. Not until this was over. Not until Fleur knew that Hermione was going to be safe.

It didn’t take them long to reach the bridge that led to the castle. As a matter of fact, it seemed they reached it in mere seconds as Hermione felt her feet step on the cobblestones. She looked up and saw a few figures standing in the courtyard. Hogwarts was almost unrecognizable now. Archways and pillars were lying, demolished on the ground, and blood stains on the stone shook whatever comfort Hermione once felt there.

“Delacour,” Fleur’s head snapped up as she looked to see the Dark Lord staring at her over his shoulder. “Keep her hidden, when I call for you, bring her forward, understood?” The Veela merely nodded as he turned again and they made their way across the bridge.

“Why, Fleur?” Hermione looked up, only to be met with Fleur’s stern gaze staring blindly forward. “Why are you doing this? I know you know what I’m feeling. Aren’t you sad? Guilty?” There was a short pause where Fleur’s hard expression faltered slightly and anger suddenly overwhelmed the brunette. “Answer me!”

Fleur flinched slightly before, reluctantly, glancing down at her mate. Brown eyes that were normally filled with warmth, were burning with rage, so much so, that Fleur began to feel her own temper rise. She inhaled slowly to try and ease her emotions, before steeling her nerves and glaring down at her mate.

x–x

_ Fleur smiled gently at Hermione as they sat across from one another in the dreary living room of Grimmauld Place. There was much to explain. Hermione was having random mood swings and her focus was shot recently which was not boding well for her studies. The blonde didn’t think that the bonding would be taking such a toll on the young witch so soon. It had only been a month since they had announced they were officially together. _

_ “Forgive me, Hermione.” She said gently as she reached across the space between them and took the brunette’s hand in her own. “I didn’t think that I would have to be explaining this so soon. I…was under the impression we had more time.” _

_ “What is going on with me, Fleur?” Hermione sighed as she shook her head and gently squeezed Fleur’s hand. “I can barely control my own emotions lately and…I can’t focus on anything unless I’m with you. It’s driving me mad.” _

_ “It is our bond, love.” Fleur answered as she moved to the edge of the sofa to be closer to Hermione. “It has started much sooner than I anticipated and…it will cause some…changes.” _

_ “Changes?” The younger witch reiterated slowly. “What sort of…changes?” _

_ Fleur sat up and combed her free hand through her silvery locks with a heavy sigh. It was hard enough for her to understand their bond, being only a quarter-Veela and not privy to all the clan’s secrets or rituals. But explaining it to Hermione, who relied on solid evidence and proof, she might not even believe her. _

_ “You and I are connected now, magically.” The blonde tried to choose her words carefully, hoping that Hermione would understand easier the simpler she explained it. “When this bond takes root, this connection, it lets us share things and enhances others.” _

_ “Enhances?” The look on Hermione’s face made Fleur smile. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she was very willing to listen. “What do you mean by that?” _

_ “Your mood swings, or, the influx of emotion you’ve been feeling lately,” Fleur’s voice was soothing as she looked into the warm, dark eyes of her mate. “That’s because you're more in tune with my emotions and soon our magical cores will be in sync.”Hermione blinked a few times as confusion worked its way onto her face. “After some time, the emotional aspect shouldn’t be as intense as it has been lately.” _

_ Hermione’s brow furrowed slightly as she glanced down and thought about what the Veela had just conveyed to her. Magical bonds weren’t common among wizards and witches, but Fleur was not an average witch. And Veelas were not your average magical being. A heavy sigh escaped the brunette’s lips as she combed her fingers through her hair and offered a small smile. _

_ “As long as you’re here to help me through this…change.” She muttered as Fleur smiled and leaned forward, gently stroking Hermione’s cheek with her thumb. “I guess this is only a small price to pay to be with you.” _

x–x

Hermione blinked her tears away as they reached the end of the bridge in the entrance of the courtyard where Ginny and Neville could be seen. The sounds around her were muffled, Voldemort was speaking and she noticed she was being somewhat kept out of sight as she heard Ginny’s scream pierce her ears. Her head snapped up as she saw the agony on her younger friend’s face and clenched her jaw.

“Silence, girl!” Voldemort hissed as he waved his wand and knocked the red head back. Hermione noticed the grip on her arm tightened slightly and she glanced up to see Fleur’s eyes narrowed and her teeth bared as she listened to the Dark Lord speak. “If Harry Potter’s death isn’t enough to convince you that you’d lost, I have more.” The pale figure turned and looked at Fleur before nodding, and Hermione gasped softly as she was pushed forward by the blonde.

“Hermione!?” Brown eyes glanced up to see Ron standing with his father and Bill, the men glaring at Fleur. “Let her go!” Ron rushed forward, but was stopped by Bill, who grabbed him firmly around the shoulders. “Traitor!”

Voldemort chuckled as he laid a hand on Fleur’s shoulder and Hermione felt her tense further before he looked at her again. There seemed to be a silent conversation going on between the two as the brunette watched carefully. Everything was still silent to her, she glanced back at Harry’s body and the numbness returned. She must’ve been losing her mind, hoping that he was still alive, because she thought she saw his eye twitch.

“Kill her.” Both Hermione and Fleur turned to glare at Voldemort as a sadistic smile grew on his pale face.

“What?” Fleur whispered as her brow furrowed and Hermione swallowed hard as the Dark Lord’s eyes fell on her figure.

“Kill her, it’s a simple order to follow, Delacour.” He continued as he waved his wand nonchalantly while Fleur looked at him as if he wasn’t already a mad man. “Did you think I wasn’t aware, half breed?” The blonde stiffened as she unconsciously moved in front of Hermione and backed up a half step. “Your treachery knows no bounds, it seems. So I’m giving you one chance to prove your loyalty to me. Kill that girl.”

“And if I refuse?” Fleur growled as she crouched slightly and placed a hand over her wand. “If you know of my treachery, then you know that I betrayed the Order to join your ranks.”

“For what reason?” The blonde gasped softly as Voldemort turned and shrugged his shoulders before pointing his wand at Hermione. “So you could protect that mudblood?” This time, Hermione heard the deep growl emanating from Fleur as she felt her mate’s anger rising in her own body, burning her as it spread like wildfire. “You could have been a powerful asset, yet here you are, still protecting her.”

The rest of the Death Eaters that were around them unsheathed their wands and trained them on Fleur. The Veela’s blue eyes were darting back and forth, watching all of the figures for a hint of movement, a sign they were going to attack. She needed to protect Hermione.

The next moment was a blur. There were a few shouts of surprise and the blonde let her eyes leave the Death Eaters for a moment to see something, or someone, fall out of Hagrid’s arms and sprint across the courtyard. Voldemort yelled and it snapped the Veela back to her senses as a few curses flew past her head.

“Stay behind me, Hermione!” She yelled as she flourished her wand and an iridescent barrier formed around them. When Fleur knew they were safe for the moment, she turned and unbound Hermione’s hands. “You need to get somewhere safe.”

“Harry’s alive.” Was all Hermione muttered as she stared forward, unfocused and blank. Fleur gently grabbed her mate by the shoulders and shook her.

“Hermione!” The young witch finally snapped out of her stupor as a particularly strong Bombarda spell hit the barrier and shook it violently. “Are you with me, Hermione?”

“Fleur?” Another spell wracked the barrier and it began to crack. “Fleur, yes, I’m…I’m here.” The blonde smiled and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to her mate’s lips as she turned, letting her barrier dissolve before deflecting a jet of red light.

“I’ll deal with you before I go after, Potter.” Voldemort hissed as Fleur raised her wand again and silently began casting curse after curse at the wizard, who was dodging and parrying easily. “Is that all you have, Veela? I expected more! Don’t you care if I kill your precious mudblood!?”

Fleur released a cry, somewhere between a roar of anger and a feral growl as she lunged at Voldemort, eyes glowing gold as she caught him around the neck, forcing him to the ground. The Dark Lord, as powerful as he claimed to be, must not have been used to physical altercations, because Fleur had the upper hand as she punched him hard in the jaw. The prickling was faint, but she felt it on the back of her neck as she let her anger free on Voldemort’s face.

“You will never touch her!” Fleur’s voice was deeper, raspy as she felt her talons break through her fingertips and gouge into the pigmentless flesh of the Dark Lord. “I will kill you myself!” She flinched with a green light flew past her head and hit the stone. The blonde whipped her head around to look over her shoulder at Bellatrix Lestrange, who was holding Hermione by the neck, dagger pressed to her skin.

“If you want the girl to live,” The woman spoke lowly as Fleur growled. “Stand up, and throw your wand to the ground.” Fleur stayed rooted to the spot as she glared daggers at the deranged witch who pressed her blade harder against her mate’s neck, drawing a thin line of blood. “Do it!”

The battle was raging around them, but ignored them at the same time as Fleur threw her wand away and stood slowly, hands up in surrender. Bellatrix cackled as Voldemort rose to his feet and fled in a thick plume of smoke. The blonde growled at the dark haired witch as she rolled her neck and felt a burning between her shoulder blades.

“Gettin’ a little worked up, are we bird?” Bellatrix mocked as Fleur glanced at her wand and back at Hermione. “Upset that I’ve got your little girly at dagger point, again?”

“Let her go.” The enraged Veela snarled as she flexed her hands and continued to glare. Her vision was starting to sharpen and she felt every muscle fiber in her body harden. “Let her go so you and I can settle this, Bellatrix.”

“A duel, eh?” Lestrange looked up towards the sky in mock delegation. “Why not?” In one swift motion, she pushed Hermione aside and drew her wand, casting a quick succession of spells. Fleur waved her hand and blocked the attacks before sending out one of her own, Bellatrix dodging as the spell blew a significant sized crater into the ground. “Bird is playing for keeps, and without a wand.” The witch cackled and Fleur clenched her jaw.

There had always been bad blood between Fleur and Bellatrix. Ever since the blonde had joined Voldemort and became one of his favorites, the elder witch became insanely jealous. It didn’t take much to set her off, but it didn’t for Fleur either, now that her emotions were raging and her mate had been threatened.

“Hermione,” Fleur spoke and Hermione perked up slightly from her spot on the ground, babying her right arm. “You should leave here.”

“Fleur,” The brunette almost whimpered as she stood. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Yes,” Bellatrix hissed as she glanced at the young witch and then back at Fleur. “I’d hate to have little Muddy miss your death, Veela. That’d just be the icin’ on the cake, wouldn’t it? Poor little mudblood, watching the love of her life die.”

Fleur growled as the burning between her shoulder blades increased and something ignited in the back of her mind that caused her entire body to freeze. It was fear. It was creeping up her spine and seeping into her muscles as she stared at Bellatrix, but it wasn’t her own. She was not afraid of this woman, but as she averted her golden eyes to Hermione, she felt it again. Cold, crippling, and down right breathtaking terror. Fleur didn’t have time to acknowledge it any longer as Bellatrix officially began their duel.

Hermione was trembling. Her wand missing, her mate facing off with one of the most dangerous and insane Death Eaters, and she was unable to help. She just stood there watching Fleur parry and dodge before slinging curses at the dark haired woman. It dawned on the brunette then, that the Veela was not planning on taking Bellatrix in alive. She was aiming to kill, which scared her even more.

A hiss rang into the air as Hermione gasped when Fleur took a jet of red light to her shoulder and rolled onto the ground to dodge a string of curses aimed to kill her. Something was wrong, Fleur was slowing, getting choppy with her movements and the gold was beginning to fade in her eyes.

“Fleur!” Hermione screamed as she watched her mate get knocked back, her movements too sluggish to block an attack.


End file.
